Miles away
by swinka
Summary: She was with everyone but still her soul was miles away from them, but then one night changed everything. A meet with him made her realize that life can be better...
1. Chapter 1

I am still a few miles away from my house…my house?…was it my house…no it was never. It was always my parents house and although I am going there after a long time but still I am not ready to go there…to face them all...to answer their questions. So I changed my way and started going from another way, actually from a long way.

I started driving but my mind was somewhere lost in the thoughts of this place…Actually I have a very old relation with this city…Mumbai…I was not born here but when my father realized that satara is not a perfect place to establish our family business…he shifted here with me and my mom. In the beginning I was not happy because I never wanted to stay away from my friends but after few days I don't know when this place became my favorite place… May be this change in me was because of the stories told by my father to me about this place or because of the filmy atmosphere about which I used to hear from my uncle who was in mumbai. From my childhood I was a modern type of girl who only wanted to fly but satara was not a big city but the lights of Mumbai made me realize that this is the place where I should live. The day I came here for the first time was one of the happiest day of my life but today is very different. Again I am coming to same place after years but this time it is very painful for me.

The car vibrates as I slam on the brakes. The motion of my car is changing into zig zag and here I am. Few seconds ago I was thinking about my whole life but now only one incident is running before my eyes. Those painful moments are in front of me again.

No no no..this is not what I want to remember before my death. There is another thing too that I should remember that is my father's warning to drive slow on this road and ya he was right. I know that at this hour of night how many animals used to cross this road. After all I m crossing a forest but no…you can only realize your mistakes after u made them. As a deer was crossing the road I slammed on the brake and my car got out of balance and now I m plough into this tree I don't know for how many minutes I can survive here.

A scream comes from my mouth as the windshield of my car is shattered and its pieces are now all over me. I really need to relax myself. Okay so now everything has come to a abrupt stop.

I need to do something. I should have a look at my surroundings but a painful scream comes out of my mouth as I try to turn my head. Looks like my neck is hurt the most. Pulling the door is also not helping. May be because of accident's effect it is refusing to open.

Now what… I can't move. I can only sit and stare. And also can hope that at this hour of night somebody will come to this disclosed area and will help me.

Fifteen minutes have passed and nothing is different. Don't know for how long I have to wait. Hey wait! I can hear a engine's sound. oh no it passed away…or may be no…I can hear it slowing down. And here is someone for my help.

"Oh god." he says in a whisper.

And I am like same only the oh is replaced by thank so it's 'thank god'.

I am not able to see his face but he is tall and looks like a gentleman from his coat.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"yea" I replied.

He tries to pull the door but the door seems to neglect his attempt. He tries again and this time he is able to open it.

He gives me his hand and I take it and tries to come out but I am not able to. My whole body is paining like hell.

"Careful!" he says and helps me to stand straight and takes me to his car.

After opening the door, he makes me sit on the passenger seat.

"I should call ambulance." he whispers to himself.

"No! I m fine." I say

"doesn't seems so." He says se he glances back at my car.

" No seriously I am. Accident dekhne mai bada lag ra hai but mujhe jyada chot ni ayi."

"okay then we will go to hospital at least. They should have a look."

"okay." I say as I know I really need a medicine for my neck. It is paining like hell.

He comes to driving seat and turn on the light of car and first time I am able to see his face. He is handsome and I was right he looks like a gentleman. He seems to be in his early thirties.

He gives me bottle of water from his side.

"I m really thankful to you. Agar aap nhi ate toh shayad mujhe sari raat yhi katni padti."I say while taking the bottle.

"it was not a big deal. I was just going back to my home and then I saw your car." he says.

"btw I m tarika musale."

"ohh hlo. I m abhijeet…Abhijeet shrivastava. Nice to meet u."

"Same here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hlo everyone…ty so much for ur reviews. They meant a lot. I m here on ff from almost 3 yrs, but I never thought that one day I will write a story. I don't what happened to me 3 days back and I just started typing. I was just taking a chance by posting it but ur reviews r really encouraging…**

 **So here is the next chapter of miles away...and btw pls tolerate my bad English. Enjoy…**

"Aap itni raat ko iss sunsaan sadak pe?" I say while he is driving.

"Jee actually mai kuch kam se sheher se bahar gya tha. Bas abhi vapis aa rha tha aur apki gaadi dekhi." He say.

"ohh."

"Aur aap…Aap Mumbai mai nayi hai?" he asks.

"jee nhi. Mumbai se mera ristha bohot purana hai. Actually zindagi mai Bohot kuch sikhaya hai iss sheher ne mujhe." I say while those memories of him r again starts flashing in front of me.

"sheher kabhi kuch nhi sikhate, takdeer sikhati hai. Ye hamari taqdeer hi to hai jo hame dhoka de jati hai." he says with a deep sign.

There is something in his eyes. Same thing which I can see in my eyes in front of mirror. That pain that suffering. May be life has tortured him too.

"Aapka kya khayal hai." He says with which I m back from my world of thoughts.

"May be u r right. Kitna acha hota agar hum apni taqdeer khud likh sakte."

"Nhi. Aisa kabhi mat sochna. Agar kabhi galti se apne hi hatho apni taqdeer mai kuch galat likh diya to pachtane ke alawa kuch nhi reh jayega. Hamara ek galat faisla kisi ki zindagi khatam kar sakta hai. Aur fir zindagi mai bojh ke alawa kuch nhi reh jata." He says. Not only his lips r talking, his eyes are also talking.

And that's it…I have concluded. He is suffering from the same disease through which I m going.

"Hum pahunch gye." He says.

"Hunnn…" I say lost in my world.

"Hospital."

"haan." I say while looking at my surroundings.

"Thankyou so much" I say coming out of his car as he is outside my house.

"Isme thankyou wali koi baat nhi hai. Ye to mera farz tha." He says with his sweet smile.

"Aiyea mai apko andar chod deta hun." He says while coming out of his car.

As he grabs my arm to help me my mom opens the door of my house.

"tarika! Ye kya ho rha hai" she says with her doubtful expression as if she is meeting me first time. She know me well but still its in her blood to look everyone with eyes of suspicion and specially me. And its damn irritating.

While on the other side abhijeet left my arm. He is looking embarrassed.

"mom please." I say to stop my mother from saying anything which will only ends up embarrassing us more.

"He is abhijeet. Actually mera accident ho gya tha and abhijeet ne hi meri help ki and mujhe ghar leke aye hai." I say trying to examine her face expressions.

"ohh god tarika u r so irresponsible. aur tumhari car..vo theek hai na." she says with really worried expression.

Abhijeet seems a bit shocked and his exression is like 'How can a mother be more tensed about car then her daughter?' oh ya… "that's my mom abhijeet" I really want to say this but…

"maine pucha gadi theek hai na. don't tell me tumne uska kabada kar diya." She interrupted my thoughts.

"yes mom..kabada to ho gyi." I say mentally. "no mom. Jha tak mujhe yad hai car to theek thak hi thi." I say while looking at abhijeet whose expressions are not concurring.

"thankyou for bringing her here." She say to abhijeet with a expression which only I can understand. She makes this expression while looking at his car. Not a expensive one simple scorpio. But mom only like peole with audi's and BMW's. and that's why she doesn't seems impressed from him.

But at least she has not said anything annoying…

"ab tum ja sakte ho…"

Or may be I was wrong. Abhijeet's expressions are combination of confusion+shock+anger+ embarrassment. Ohh mom why…

"jee." he say while looking at me. May be he is expecting somefrom my side.

"bye." I say as he turned.

He looks back at me and says "bye."

He is gone but I am still confused the way I said bye was right or not. Afterall he is the one because of whom I m here. But don't know why my brain stopped me from saying anything. Its like nowadays whenever my heart likes someone, which happens rarely btw, my brain stops me from going further. I should have thanked him, May be this was our last meet.

 **A/N: Topaz007, kk, arooj, as anjana, dips, guest, aditi, love duo and crazy for abhirika, km-fan, charming sweety, VENICE02, RK sweety… thankyou so much guys for ur reviews.**

 **Bye**

 **Take care** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys...hope u remeber me...i know after a long time but was busy with study and secondly i think most of u didnt liked it...but being a reader i never appreciated a writer leaving the story in middle so for sure i will complete it.

okay so enough of my blabbering..here is the update...

Chapter 3

"Tarika beta tum theek to ho" she says as we entered inside.

"Mai theek hun maa...it was just a small accident" i say as i realized finally mom is asking me my health.

"Dad khan hai" i say while placing my bag in the hall of my house.

"Vo business ke silsile mai out of town gye hai. But don't worry vo bas ate hi honge. Jab unhe pta chala ki tum vapis aa rhi ho he was so happy." she say.

I know what she is doing. She is trying to blackmail me emotionally so that i stay here forever so i just nodded my head in return.

"Tarika tum fresh ho lo mai dinner lgati hun." she say.

"No mom maine raste mai kar liya tha...ab mujhe bas thoda rest karna hai ap pls mujhe upar mere room tak chod do." i say.

"Okay" she say.

This place is same as it was when i left two years back. My room my bed my things every thing is so same the only thing that is changed in this two years is me and now i myself cant recognize the old me and in real i don't want to. But a bit of me is screaming inside me that why me. Why i had to left my place my house my things..why...

may be it was my own mistake..but now thinking about those days will only hurt me...

"Tarika" i hear mom calling me. May be she was standing here from a long time. May be she know what i was thinking.

"Beta yha aao. Betho mere pas thoda time." she say and i m gonna sit there and finally gonna talk to her after a long time.

"Dekho tarika uss waqt jo bhi hua theek nhi tha. Kabhi kabhi life mai aisa ho jata hai but iska matlab ye to nhi ki life vhi ruk jaye."

"Mai age badne ki koshish kar ri hun mom"

"i know tarika but tumne bhi realize kiya hoga ki ab bhi inn do sallo ke bad bhi u miss him. Ab bhi khi na khi uski kami khalti hai tumhe."

"mom aap kehna kya chahte ho"

"Taru galti har kisi se ho jati hai but iska matlab ye to nhi ki zindagi vhi khatam ho jaye. Har kisi ko dusra mauka milna chahiye."

"To ap chahti kya hai ki mai uss insan ko maaf kar dun jiski wajah se aaj yha pahunch gyi hun"

"mai bas ye keh rhi hun ki ek mauka to de ke dekho shayad isse sab kuch theek ho jaye"

"Mom please stop it! iss liye bulaya hai mujhe yha..taki ye sab keh sako aap" i say angrily. i always knew it. She is telling me to patch up with that person who broke my haert in so many pieces that even today after two years i am collecting the pieces. But i know why she is saying all this. This is less about me and more about that luxxry which i will get after patching up with him. I dont know why she always think that only money can make me or any person around the world happy.

"i don't want to talk about this" i say as she is still trying to show me the whole think from her point of view.

"But beta..."

"Please mom go. Leave me alone for some time. I am very tried" i say irritately and she went unwillingly as the phone in the hall is ringing for the third time. Not only she is gone but took my serenity with her too. She knows very well how much it will hurt me but it is never a matter of concern for her..it was never and i know that it will never be.

"Tarika.." i heard her calling breaking my chain of thoughts. she is sounding quite tensed.

"Open the door tarika" she says banging my door hazardously.

"Now what mamma" i says irritatedly opening the door abit.

"Vo tumhare dad.." she says tensely.

"kya hua dad ko..."

"Hame zaldi jana hoga" she says almost dragging me downstairs.

"par mom hua kya hai..kuch to btao mom...please.." i says in requesting tone.

"Vo...vo police ka phone tha...vo keh re the kh..khoon...accident...aur pta ni kya kya..mai to..." she is blabbering so many things but suddenly my hearing power is all gone.

A/N: okay so here ends the chapter. How was it? your positive criticsm will be always appreciated by me also the update will be based on your reviews as only by them i will be able to know that how many of you actually want to read this. Its my vacations so i will give you fast updates but only if there will be enough reviews. So what are u waiting for..click on the review button...Bye...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ __ _Hey guys yup I m back but this time with a intention to complete this story. I know I am giving small updates but I am really not able to write for long period of time and that is one of the reasons for so late updates. So I will write small chapter and will try to give you fast updates. Hope everyone is fine with it. Now enjoy!_

 **Chapter - 4**

"Hlo. Hame abhi apke police station se call aya tha. Kaha hai mere dad?" I asks a sub inspector as i enters police station.

"Aap mr rishabh verma ki beti hai?" Sub inspector inquires.

"Jee main tarika and ye meri mom riya verma. Ab aap please btayenge ki mere dad kaha hai?" I asks again.

"Aap please mere sath chaliye." He starts walking inside a room and i and mom follows him. Why he is not telling me anything. I hope dad is fine.

"Sir ye mr verma ki wife and beti hai." He says as we enters inside a room which seems like a conference room where five persons are sitting out of which three are in police uniform and two are in civil dress.

"Okay. Tum jao." one of the policeman says to sub inspector after which he is going.

"Mere dad kaha hai?" I asks for the third time in this police station. And no open is replying. They are just looking at each other and then at door as if they are waiting for someone. This is not good. What the hell is wrong with them.

"kya koi mujhe btayega ki mere dad kaha hai." I shouts on the top of my voice.

"Yes miss verma main batata hun. I m inspector malhotra." One of them says. "Dekhiye hame ek ghante pehle ek accident hone ki khabar mili. Jab ham vaha pahunche to hame car mai ek lash mili. Aur vo car apke dad ki thi."

Suddenly my ability to speak is gone. What are they saying. My dad is dea..

"Hame laga tha ki lash apke dad ki hai."

"Laga tha?" And relief floods in my body and coincidently my ability to speak is back too.

"Jee laga tha." Now another inspector says. "Par vo lash apke driver ki thi."

"Ohh" i think I should feel bad for him but now at this moment it is not that bad. May be this is our human's nature. When it comes to our own loved ones but really become mean.

"So ab mere pati kaha hai? Vo thèek to hain na?" mom asks.

"Iska jawab hamare pas bhi nhi hai." Now a person in civil dress says.

"Kya matlab nhi hai . Aur by the way aap hai kon?"

"Jee i m sub inspector vivek from cid. Jab.."

"Cid. Cid kyu? Ye to bas accident ka case hai na?" mom interupts in between.

"Dekhiye ap... ap aram se suniye."he pauses."Jab hame car mili to car mai bas ek hi dead body thi."

"Haan ye aap pehle bhi bta chuke hai. Kya aap ye btayenge ki mere dad hai kaha." I asks.

"Hame lagta hai ki apke dad.." he pauses again. Whats wrong with them all.

"Kidnap ho gye hai." Someone says from backside. When i looks back, to my shock abhijeet is standing there with 2 more persons. All in civil dress. And from his expressions its clear that he is shocked too after seeing me.

"Tum yaha?" My mom questions looking at abhijeet.

"I m senior inspector abhijeet from cid. Par aap mr verma ki wife hai?" he asks and then looking at me " Par tumhare naam to tarika musale hai na?"

"Haan but that's not the point. Point is ki abhi abhi tumne kaha ki mere dad kidnap ho gye hai. Aise kese ho sakta hai. Kon mere dad ko kidnap karega and kyu?"

What is this happening. Such a bad night it is. First my accident and now my dad is missing.

"Aur aap agar cid se hai to aap log yaha police station kya rhe hai?" mom asks.

"Dekhiye mr verma iss sheher ke bohot bade buisness man hai and hame upar se order hai ki iss case ko ham deal kare. Ham bhi yha police station bas basic inquiry ke liye hi aye hain." A person who seems in his fifties speaks says. From his face he seems boss of all others.

"Aap?" Mom asks.

"I m acp pradhuman." He says. "Aap ke driver ki dead body hamare forensic lab mai pahunch gyi hai aap kal aa kar uski confirmation kar jayiega." He continues.

"Uski koi zaroorat nhi." Suddenly someone says from the entrance of the room and it takes only a second or two for me to recognize that voice.

Yes.

He is here.

My first day in mumbai after two years and he is standing here in front of me when my dad is missing or may be kidnapped. How am i supposed to deal with this? How i m going to talk to him after all that.

Suddenly it seems hard for me to breathe and all colour from my face is gone. I looks around expecting a saviour by the god but the only person who is looking at me is abhijeet. Seems like he is able to read my mind. Suddenly i m feeling exposed. As if he know what i am going through.

 _ **A/N**_ _: Very boring na… I know but what to do its part of the story. After this you will get more of abhirika. But before that please drop a review telling me hows this going._

 _Take care_

Swinka _._


End file.
